The Themes To Love and Life
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Things are not always obvious in life. The true themes of love are not either. You have to pick them out. It all started with a kiss... (OC involved)
1. A Kiss

**The Kiss..**

_**Kiss [kis]**_

_**verb (used with object)**_

**1.**

_**to **__**touch **__**or **__**press **__**with **__**the **__**lips **__**slightly **__**pursed, **__**and **__**then **__**often **__**to **__**part **__**them **__**and **__**to **__**emit **__**a **__**smacking**__**sound**__**, **__**in **__**an **__**expression**____**of **__**affection, **__**love**__**, **__**greeting, **__**reverence, **__**etc.: **__**He **__**kissed **__**his **__**son **__**on **__**the **__**cheek.**_

**2.**

_**to join lips with in this way: She kissed him and left.**_

**3.**

_**to touch gently or lightly: The breeze kissed her face.**_

**4.**

_**to put, bring, take, etc., by, or as if by, kissing: She kissed the baby's tears away.**_

Natalie sighed lightly as she walked to the park.

It was Saturday. Summer.

The weather outside was at a stalemate; not raining, but clouds lingered in the sky, threatening to storm. The air was warm, the temperature being in the low 70s.

Natalie was a generally average girl. She had long, straight blonde hair that fell to her waist with small flips at the ends. Her eyes were an icy blue. They weren't a cold icy blue, but they were a nice warm icy blue. She was lonely.

That's all there was to it. She had a few friends, but she never felt... in sync with them.

Like she was supposed to be somewhere else.. in another place. With someone else.

She sighed.

Near the bench where Natalie usually sat, a boy with spikey hair that had three colors to it stood there. His eyes were an unnatural crimson, like this boy Bakura, who was in Natalie's class.

When the boy saw her, he grinned.

"Yo! What's up?" He asked.

"Beautiful weather today huh?" Natalie said casually.

He blinked. "Indeed! Sunny weather has it's way to make everyone feel better!"

Natalie stepped closer. "So... who are you anyway?" She asked.

"Oh!" The boy's eyes widened. "Of course. I forgot to introduce myself to the beautiful young lady in front of me! My name's Yami. Yami Sennen."

Natalie blinked. She had heard of him before. He was one of those smart kids in her school.. Wasn't he a junior like her?

Natalie decided to flirt with him a bit. What could it hurt?

"Oooh! I've heard you're smart. Say something smart, pretty boy." Natalie said.

Yami smiled. "Something smart huh? Hm.. I think I know a few things.." He paused, thinking. "Ooh! How about a riddle?" He asked.

"Alright; bring it on." Natalie said.

"A bus driver was heading down a street in Colorado. He went right past a stop sign without stopping, he turned left where there was a "no left turn" sign and he went the wrong way on a one-way street. Then he went on the left side of the road past a cop car. Still - he didn't break any traffic laws. Why not?"

Natalie thought about it for a while. It took her about ten minutes to figure out. "He was walking!" She declared.

Yami blinked before grinning. "Ha you got it! Pretty clever huh? Ooh! I have another good riddle for you!"

"You can see nothing else when you look into my face, I will look you in the eye and I will never lie. what am I?"

Natalie blinked.

"Um... my reflection?" She guessed.

"That's right! You up for another one?" He asked.

"Heh.. I don't mind. Go for it." She said.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Well I didn't actually have another one. I just ran out of riddles. How about we do something else?"

"Sure. What would you suggest?" Natalie asked, blinking at him.

"Well... I've heard about those sakura trees on the other side of the park... would you want to go see them with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Natalie said with a small smile.

"Great! Let's go!"

They both walked together.

"Wow.." Yami said as they got there, "the sakura trees are beautiful at this time of year.."

"Hey Yami.. can you tell me another one of those riddles?" Natalie asked.

"Haha another riddle?" Yami asked.

Natalie nodded.

"I just remembered a good one!" Yami exclaimed.

"I am just two and two.

I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful a duty,

A fault I am often sold.

Dear, good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary nary born,

And a matter of the course,

And yielding with pressure,

When taken by force."

Natalie knew what it was as soon as she saw in this video.

"Can you _show _me the answer?" She asked mischeviously.

Yami's eyes widened. "Show you the answer? W-wait.. Did you know?"

"Of course I do." Natalie spoke quietly.

"C-can you close your eyes?" Yami asked.

Natalie quickly closed her eyes.

"Are they closed?" Yami asked.

Natalie nodded.

"_I am just two and two. _

_I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful a duty, _

_A fault I am often sold._

_Dear, good for nothing when bought;_

_An extraordinary nary born,_

_And a matter of the course,_

_And yielding with pressure, _

_When taken by force."_

He stroked her face gently before pressing his lips to hers.

Natalie's eyes opened as he pulled apart to whisper. "I am a kiss."

_A kiss... kiss.. kiss..._


	2. Love

_**Love** [Luhv] noun, verb, loved, loving_

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend._

_3. sexual passion or desire._

_4. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart. (used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): Would you like to see a movie, love?_

Courtney walked into the school, wanting to come there one day before school started back up from spring break. She wanted to get her schedule before anyone got there.

She was an outgoing girl, but she didn't like the crowds of a school usually.

Too many ways to get hurt or pushed around.

That was her greatest fear.

That and never finding anyone to love.

It seemed stupid to others, but love was important to her. As important as oxygen.

As she walked into a classroom, she saw a boy standing there. He had pure white hair that fell to his mid back. He had large chocolate brown eyes with worry.

He looked like he was looking for something.

"G-good morning." The boy said when he saw her. "Wh-what are you doing here? School doesn't start until tomorrow..."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

A blush appeared on the boy's face. "Wh-what? It's nothing! I-I'm just here to uh..."

"Hey! I just remembered that my friend is in this class! I'm gonna go find her desk!" Courtney said eagerly, about to rush toward the desks.

"W-wait..! N-no! Don't..!" He said loudly.

Courtney blinked. "Eh? Why?" She asked.

"Ah..! Well you see.." The boy blushed deeper. "Okay.. so there's something that I lost in here... and.. and I don't want anybody to see it! B-but I lost it somewhere in this classroom.." He said, his head looking down.

Courtney smirked. "Ohhhhh! I see... Don't worry... All guys have these kinds of hobby, I suppose..." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Gahhh! No, it's not what you think! It's... it's a diary!" He admitted.

"A diary? That's it? Why'd you get so worked up about that?" She asked in confusion.

"W-well.. you know.. it's private stuff.." He mumbled. "I don't want some stranger getting ahold of it.."

Courtney smiled at him. "Then I'll make sure that doesn't happen! I'll help you find it!"

"O-okay.. but if you find it.. please don't look in it." He begged.

Courtney nodded before setting off to find it.

The brunette searched for a while before finding it behind the white curtains.

She handed it to him.

"Y-you found it! Thanks a lot! You really saved me!" The boy exclaimed.

"No problem Ryou-kun." Courtney said, grinning.

Ryou smiled. "Haha, so you saw my name on the cover right?"

Courtney nodded.

"Um, hey. There are some sakura trees at the park.. will you meet me there in a few hours? T-there's something I want to show you." Ryou said.

"Sure. Okay." Courtney said.

Ryou's smile grew. "Okay then, I'll see you there!"

~Later at the park~

Ryou spotted Courtney as soon as she walked into the area.

"Oh! You came! Thanks for being here!" Ryou said.

"So..?" Courtney asked.

"Oh! Right! The thing I wanted to show you was my diary." Ryou said. "I want you to look through it and find the truth about me."

He opened it and handed it to her.

_3/17/13_

_Dear Amane,_

_A girl caught my attention today. She's in a different class than me, but I see her a lot in the hallways. I wonder what she's like.. I hope I'll get to meet her one day.._

_With love, _

_Ryou_

_3/20/13_

_Dear Amane, _

_I can't take my eyes off of her. It's really irritating me. I don't want to admit it, but I think I like her. I don't know what to do with myself.. I don't think she'd ever notice a guy like me.._

_With love,_

_Ryou_

_3/24/13_

_Dear Amane,_

_School break starts tomorrow and I haven't even approached her... I'm such a wuss.. Now I won't be able to see her over the spring break like I wanted to.._

_With love, _

_Ryou_

_4/7/13_

_Dear Amane,_

_I lost this diary when spring break started... It ended up being in the classroom like I had originally thought. But the greatest thing happened to me Amane, while I was there. I had a conversation with her... That girl... she was really nice and she helped me find my diary.. I had a lot of fun walking to her. I didn't look as cool as I wanted to in front of her, but still... she gave me that warm smile.. I know for sure that my feelings are stronger than they were before. I.. I want to tell her everything.. But will that only drive her away? I don't want to lose her... I used to be happy with just watching her from afar, but now things are different._

_I want to be with her. I want to tell her everything._

_I just want to tell her.._

"_..I love you."_

As Courtney looked up, things were silent. Ryou's blush was deep.

"W-well.. you finally know everything." He said softly.

Courtney blinked at him. "Your diary can say 'I love you'... Can you?"

Ryou smiled. "Of course I can."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

He pulled away with a small smile.

"I love you."

_I love you... I love you.. I love you.._

_Love._


	3. Gratitude

_**grat·i·tude**_

_**[grat-i-tood, -tyood]**_

_**noun**_

_the quality or feeling of being grateful or thankful: He expressed his gratitude to everyone on the staff._

_**Origin: **_  
_1400–50; late Middle English Medieval Latin grātitūdin- (stem of grātitūdō ) thankfulness, equivalent to grāt( us ) pleasing + -i- -i- + -tūdin- -tude_

_**Related ****forms**_

_**o·ver·grat·i·tude, ****noun**_

_**un·grat·i·tude, ****noun**_

I sighed as I walked down the streets to go to my new job.

Sometimes I wished that I could quit looking for jobs and travel from city to city... like some sort of wanderer.

Yeah... that'd be the life. I could see the world and maybe even find some love on the way.

That'd be great..

I sighed lightly. But it'd never happen. I'll be stuck in this old town for the rest of my life.

In this endless cycle. Going on and on and on and on with the same old routine. Except jobs. I could never seem to hold one long enough for it to become a routine.

This was about to get annoying; me messing up on every single job I ever got.

For once... why couldn't things be perfect?

It was a temperature of fifty-five degrees in the small town of Redbrooke, Japan. This area was a bit warmer than the rest of Japan, so it surprised me how little people lived there.

The area was littered with trees; it was like we were a small community forest.

I chuckled to myself as I thought this. It really was true, but I wouldn't let anyone in this town. People here were... very proud of their town.

I walked into the 'city' part of the town, where there were actually no trees and several buildings.

People were walking up and down the streets, having places to be. It was Monday after all.

Unfortunately, I was one of the brain-washed masses having to go to work to slave away the day, so I stalked my way into the crowd with hopes I'd get out of this alive.

My name is Malika. Just Malika.

I squeaked as I bumped into someone.

"Watch it you bi-!" The man started before freezing slightly. I blinked at him.

"..."

"Um.. are you okay?" I asked.

"Hm.. I believe that I am lost.. can you tell me where I am?" The man asked.

"Um Redbrooke, Japan." I answered.

"Redbrooke you say? It seems I'm more lost than I thought I was.." He said.

"I.. I'll help you find your way... where do you need to go?" I asked.

"Tente... quickly. I'm in a hurry." He said, his lavender colored eyes slightly desperate.

"Why the rush..?"

"My brother... Mariku. He went missing last week.. according to his job anyways. He hasn't shown up for days."

I blinked. "That's terrible! You have to get to Tente now!" I exclaimed.

"Yes... I know.. but I came here by bus..I would've taken the train but the lines are closed because one train crashed..." He said.

"You should wait for the train... the buses are too slow." I advised him.

He sighed. "Yeah... that's probably the best way to go. I just hope that it starts running soon.."

Suddenly I got an idea. "Hey, want to go somewhere while we wait?"

"Sure. But where?"

"How about this sushi bar down the road? They're very good since they get fresh fish!" I said.

The man smiled. "Alright. I'm kind of hungry anyways."

"What did you say your name was?" I asked.

"Um I didn't say... Name's Marik."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marik.. I'm Malika..."

Screw my job. Marik seemed waaaay more fun.

We chatted as we walked. Once we got to the sushi place, Marik examined it.

"So this is the place, huh?"

"Yep! They've got the best sushi in town... considering they are the only place that has sushi in this town!" I said.

"Is that so? ..I'm a big sushi fan myself. Want me to test you on your sushi knowledge?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Question 1: True or false. All sushi is raw."

"False!" I said.

"Heh you're pretty good. So is the sushi." He said, eating a piece.

I smiled.

"Oh! While I was on my way here on the bus, a man told me about these amazing sakura trees that were here in Redbrooke. Say... why don't we go out to see them after we're done?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure! Sounds great!"

As we finished, we walked off to the park where the sakura trees were.

"Impressive! These sakura trees really are beautiful!" Marik exclaimed.

"You look happy Marik-kun... that makes me happy." I said shyly.

"Y..yeah! I've been feeling a lot better since you came around. I was really stressed out and tensed before... Now I'm relaxed. It's all thanks to you!"

I smiled. "So... do I get a reward now?" I asked flirting.

"R-reward? What kind of reward?" He stuttered.

"A reward that will make me remember this day forever..." I said quietly.

"A reward that will make you remember this day forever? You sure? I have no problem with it.. but you have to close your eyes... It's the rules." He said.

I closed my eyes slightly. "Okay. They're closed!"

I felt a pair of lips touch mine for one second before pulling away.

"That is my gift of gratitude to you.."

_gift of gratitude..._

_gratitude... gratitude.._


End file.
